Party Games
by BlackRose2424
Summary: Beast Boy is turning 20 and his team mates have thrown him a birthday party! They end up playing spin the bottle...Raven gets Beast Boy...read the story to find out what happens next!


Hey guys! I'm back! I'm not dead after all! Now I have been working on this one for a while and I really hope ya like it!

"Yo BB! Since it's your birthday you can pick the first game that we play!" yelled Cyborg from the other side of the common room. It was Beast Boy's birthday today and he was turning 20. All of the titans were gathered around him expectantly. There was Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, Bumblebee, Kid Flash and Jinx. Raven was in the corner of the room sitting down, knees to her chest, gazing out the window. Beast Boy didn't want to play any games or open any presents. He just stood there and watched Raven. Suddenly he saw a tear drop down her face; the moonlight shining on her face showed that she had been crying. "I'll be right back." Beast Boy pushed his way out of the crowd of superheroes and made his way over to Raven. He just sat down beside her and watched. The others just looked at each other, understanding completely. "So how long do you think BB has liked Raven?" Kid Flash asked Cyborg. "About 4 years I think. I asked him about it a year ago and he said he had for about 3 years but you can tell. Funny thing is; Raven likes him too!" Cyborg whispered. "No way!" Jinx whispered back. "Yes way. Starfire has talked to her about it ages ago and Raven has actually liked him for around about the same amount of time." Robin whispered.

"Raven? Are you ok?" Beast Boy asked with concern. "I'm fine. Go have fun with our friends. You don't need to worry about me on your birthday. Birthdays are meant to be happy." Raven said with tears in her eyes. "I won't be happy until you join the party." Beast boy looked over to raven. "Look, Raven when you isolate yourself from everyone, I break a little inside. I know about your emotions. But please come to the party. You just being there, joining in and maybe even just a little smile would be the best birthday present anyone could get. And only you could give that to me." Beast Boy let a tear of his own fall down his cheek. " Raven looked up and saw Beast Boy with the tear running down his cheek. "If I come to the party and join in will you forgive me for everything I have done?" "one condition; you have to smile. Your smile is the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. And you have to stop crying. It breaks me heart when you cry." Beast Boy was smiling now. "Deal" raven said sniffling. Beast Boy got up and offered Raven his hand and she accepted it with a smile.

Beast boy lead her over to the group, her hand still in his. Raven noticed this and wriggles free blushing scarlet. Beast Boy looked at Raven, blushing also. "So BB, what game are we gonna play?" said Cyborg, breaking the tension. "Star can pick." he said quickly. "Oh thank you, friend Beast Boy! I with to play the spinning of the bottle." Star squealed enthusiastically. Robin when to the kitchen and just happened to find a glass bottle under the sink. "Here we go guys." Robin lead them to the carpeted area in front of the TV. Kid Flash sat down and Jinx sat down next to him. Bumblebee sat down next to Jinx and Cyborg next to her. Robin sat down next to Kid Flash and Starfire after him. Raven sat down next to Star and Beast Boy sat down next to her. Beast Boy looked over at Raven and blushed. "OK birthday boy! You can go first!" shouted cyborg. Beast Boy spun the bottle while all of Ravens emotions crossed their fingers hoping it would land on her. The bottle spun around a few times until it stopped on Jinx. You could feel the anger radiating off of Raven "Pucker up BB!" Jinx said and Jinx got on all fours and leant over and kissed him on the lips. Kid Flash just stared at her ass. "Ok! Jinx your turn." said Robin as Jinx sat down. She spun the bottle and it landed on Kid Flash. "Awww yeah!" Kid Flash hollered. Jinx kissed him but this time with more passion. Jinx opened her mouth to let Kid Flash in. "OK don't make me throw up!" Cyborg yelled. Jinx pulled away, blushing. Kid Flash spun the bottle and it landed in Raven. Kid Flash leant over and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Raven just sat there really uncomfortable. Everyone except Raven noticed how upset Beast Boy was after that. Raven spun the bottle and it landed on Beast Boy. Raven blushed and looked up at him. Making conversation with everyone else, Star said "So what did everyone do on the weekend?" everyone just went along with it, following Star out the door and onto the roof.

Raven got a little bit closer to Beast Boy and Beast Boy closed to gap. A fire ignited inside both of them that could only be soothed by the other. Both of them responded immediately and Raven slipped her tongue inside Beast Boy's mouth. Raven pushed Beast Boy down to the ground and straddled his waist. Beast Boy broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "I love you Raven." he whispered. "R...really?" she sighed. Beast Boy nodded. Raven just hitched her breath and leaned down and gave Beast Boy a passionate kiss. "Oh beast Boy, you have no idea how long I have wanted to hear you say that. I love you too!" Beast Boy kissed her cheek and kissed a trail down to her collarbone. He then started sucking on her collarbone while Raven moaned in appreciation. She detached his mouth from her, which left a hickey, and looked back at him with a seductive smile. "Want to take this to my room?" Beast Boy whispered in her ear. Raven nibbled on his neck and moaned as a yes. Beast Boy picked her up with her still straddling his waist.

While still walking to his room, Raven slipped one of her hands down and unbuttoned the button on his pants. He knew what was coming and he raced to his room. She slid the zipper down slightly, just enough to get her hand inside, and ran her hand up his length, through his boxers. This sent shivers down his spine. He finally reached his door and kicked it open. He laid down on his bed, (he had traded his bunk bed in for a king sized bed) with Raven on his waist. Raven slipped off Beast Boy's shirt with a simple tug and ran her hands up and down his chest. She then used her powers to strip them both of their uniforms, leaving them in only their underwear. "My God Rae. You are absolutely gorgeous!" he whispered. Beast Boy then put his hands around her back and unhooked her bra, causing her D-cup breasts to bounce out in front of him. "Holy fuck." he moaned as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and began to suck. she began to moan and groan at the pleasure he was giving her. He flipped them both over so that she had her butt on his pillow and was leaning against the headboard. Beast Boy positioned himself in between her legs and put her breast in his mouth. "Talk dirty to me Rae." he said with lust in his eyes. "Oh I can do a lot more than talk dirty Gar. But we'll stick with dirty talk for now." she smirked at him. He went back to attaching her breasts and he heard her scream "Ohhhhh! Gaaarrrrr!" She bit her bottom lip and started to fondle her other breast. "You have no idea how much I want you right now!" he almost came from just hearing that. He snaked his hands down Raven's legs, to her panties and started to play with the hem of them. "You know Garfield, you can take them off if you want. I love you. I'm yours." he stopped sucking and looked into her eyes. "I love you so much Raven. More than you will ever know." he took off Raven's panties with his teeth with a smirk. After he got them off, he looked into her eyes, asking silently for permission. She took his face in her hands and gave him a loving kiss. He smiled and bent down to her clit. He took one finger and slid it up her clit. She shivered in delight. He then slid his tongue up and down her folds, making sure to flick her clit every time. She started to moan and he smirked playfully. He took two fingers and pressed them to her opening. He looked up to her face and saw pure pleasure, plastered all over her face. Sweat all over her forehead, making her hair, which had grown out to the middle of her back, stick to her face. Her eyes shut tight in pleasure and her breathing quick and loud.

He then pushed the two fingers into her opening and heard Raven groan in approval. He Started to thrust those two fingers in and out quickly, his tongue flicking her clit quickly. Raven darted her hands into Beast Boy's hair and started to scream. She pushed his head down and Beast Boy didn't have any objections. He loved the taste of Raven.

Suddenly, Raven moaned, long and loud, and came in Beast Boy's mouth. Beast Boy hungrily drank all of Raven's cum and made sure not to waste a drop.

He looked up at Raven's face again and she attacked his lips.

"I love you so much!" she said after a while.

"That good, huh?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah." she whispered. Beast Boy positioned his member in front of Raven's opening.

"Are you sure?" he asked her sweetly.

"I can't think of anyone else I would rather make love to than you, Garfield." she whispered and gave him a loving kiss.

Quickly, Beast Boy thrust his cock inside Raven. Garfield groaned in pleasure as he slowly started thrusting into Raven. At first, Raven was agony. She had been a virgin.

The Beast was pleased. This way no one could take his mate. Raven was his. Beast Boy was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the most amazing thing come out of Raven's lips.

"oh my...AZAR! Shit! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! That's right. Right there!" Beast Boy thrusted even faster, determined to make her cum. He had to. She was his mate. It didn't matter to him if he came. But he was going to make sure she came.

"FUCK! Raven!" Beast Boy moaned. He then bent down and took one of her breasts into his mouth and started sucking and nipping at the nipple. As he was doing this, Raven was writhing in pleasure. She was moaning and groaning. Suddenly Raven felt a huge heat in her stomach. She knew all too well what this feeling was.

Beast Boy could tell by the way her face looked that she wasn't that far off from her orgasm. 'or at least her second.' he thought with a smirk on his face. Suddenly, Beast Boy found her g-spot.

"OH MY AZAR!" screamed Raven. Beast Boy thanked whatever good was up there that Cyborg had recently installed sound proof walls.

Cyborg had put them in because he, Raven, Beast Boy and Robin found out the hard way what happens to a Tameranian when they finish going through puberty. Robin had been dragged from the table in the middle of lunch by Starfire, leaving the other three titans baffled. That was until they heard grunts, groans and moans coming from Starfire's room.

"Garfield! I'm about to...CUUUUMMMM!" Raven screamed. Beast Boy already knew she was about to cum. She gave off a rich odor that only he, with his animal senses, could smell. That and the fact that her inner walls were squeezing on his dick so hard that it was hard to pull out!

Raven gave out a throaty moan, arched her back and came. Beast Boy almost did at the thought of his mate being pleasured to the point of cumming, but The Beast made sure that he was able to keep going to bring Raven to another orgasm.

"My GOD Raven!" Beast Boy growled. He took his member out of Raven, got on his hands and knees with her body between his legs and looked at her with a small smile. She looked into his eyes and melted. his smile did wonders to her. She then basicaly launched her self onto him. She wrapped her legs around his hips and thrusted her tongue into his mouth. He flipped them over so that he was laying down and Raven was sitting on his hips. She ground herself against his painfully hard member and earned a moan from him. She bent down and brought him in for another passionate kiss. She smirked into the kiss and took his member in her hand and guided it to her opening. She suddenly pushed down onto his member and slid onto his dick.

"FUCK! Raven!" growled Beast Boy. Beast Boy was finding it hard to refrain from cumming. Even The Beast was. The Beast was very pleased though. His host chose Raven for her personality and her good looks. The Beast chose Raven for her wide hips, intoxicating scent and her personality. But what neither Beast Boy nor The Beast anticipated from Raven was that she was unbelievably seductive and great in bed.

Raven thrust herself up and down on Beast Boy's rock hard dick, hitting her g-spot every time. With every thrust, she released moan after moan after moan and Beast Boy couldn't be more turned on than he was right now. Hearing his mate moan like that because of him was music to his ears. He met every one of her thrusts releasing grunts of his own.

"Raven...Raven! I don't know how much longer I can hold it!" Howled Beast Boy.

"I'm about to cum Gar! I'm so close! Make me cum Beast Boy! MAKE ME CUM!" raven screamed. Beast Boy brought Raven's lips to his and gave her a long loving kiss. He took one hand and flicked Raven's clitoris with one finger and that brought her over the edge. Her inner walls clenched Beast Boy's dick and that brought him over his edge. He thrust up into Raven with all the energy he had to drag out both of their orgasms.

Raven's vagina, having milked Beast Boy's dick of everything he had, was now dripping with a mixture of her own cum and Beast Boy's cum. Raven fell into Beast Boy's arms and gave him a passionate kiss. All Raven could think of was 'I love him! I love him so much!'.

With his member still inside her, Beast Boy rolled over and took Raven in his arms. She snuggled into his chest and sighed. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tight.

"Hey Raven?" he mumbled through Raven's messy hair.

"Hmm?" she hummed. He could feel it vibrate through his chest and made him shiver.

"Would it be alright if we stayed like this tonight?" he said.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking up into his eyes.

"I mean; would it be alright if you stay the night, here, in my bed? And if so, would it be alright if I stayed inside you?" he said in that voice guys had when they first wake up, that makes every girls heart melt, whispering the last part.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Raven whispered back smiling at him. He gave her a loving kiss on the lips, smiling into it.

When they had to come up for air, Raven looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Garfield. I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too Raven." he said smiling and kissed her cheek. She then snuggled back into his chest and closed her eyes. Beast Boy kissed the too of her head and closed his eyes. They fell asleep in each others arms and neither could have been happier.

So there it is! I hope you guys like it! I might make another chapter to this but I might not. It's all up to you! So please review! I can't wait to hear what you guys think!


End file.
